Wherein Many Objections Are Raised by Mr Gold
by februarystars
Summary: A short and hopefully amusing look at the post-curse governing of Storybrooke and Fairy Tale Land


**AN: I own none of this. If I did, Graham would still be alive. I love this show but I can't help wondering what it will be like when the curse breaks. I mean, who wants to live in a world without DVDs and pizza deliveries? This is a rather silly snippet of how I imagine life after the curse would be. Hope you enjoy!  
**

After the fall of Regina, the residents of Storybrooke find that they remember who they are but not much else has changed. Unsurprisingly, the peasants and poor of the fairy tale world are more than a little reluctant to trade in jobs, modern housing, and free education for cold baths and dirt floors.

Even Snow White is loathe to return to a world without restaurants and ipods.

There are those, however, who long to return to the life they knew but it seems an impossible task until Henry reminds Emma of the evidence he thought he'd found near the old mines before the collapse. Some excavation proves that the mines do lead to a badly damaged and broken version of the fairy tale world. Mr. Gold steps in to use his considerable talents to rebuild their world.

His efforts are frustrated by Emma. She is a child of 20th Century America, after all. She believes in democracy and freedom and bureaucracy. Well, she doesn't so much believe in bureaucracy but it is an almost inevitable result of governing. She resurrects her parents' war council and is determined to be a fair and even-handed Saviour of Storybrooke.

What follows is the minutes from the eighth gathering of the war council, featuring an increasingly cantankerous Mr. Gold.

**Second War Council**

Meeting Minutes

**Call to order:** A regular meeting of the Second War Council, was held in Storybrooke Town Hall, Storybrooke, Maine on the Third Day of the Third Week PR (Post-Regina) being previously and erroneously identified as the Third Day of the Third Week of Ding-Dong The Wicked Witch Is Dead So Let Us Drink Ourselves Insensible. President and Sheriff Emma Swan presiding, Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White, secretary.

**Members in attendance: **Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White, David Nolan/the Charming Prince James, the Gentlemen formerly known as the Seven Dwarves and currently doing business as the Seven Badass Co-Destroyers of Ultimate Evil (copyright pending), August W. Booth, Geppetto, the formerly Blue Fairy, Dr. Archie Hopper, Henry Mills-Swan, Ruby Red, Granny, Jefferson/No-Longer-Mad Hatter, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin Gold

**Members not in attendance:** Belle French-Gold (hospital), Ella and Thomas Herman (vacation), Frederick and Abigail (surname pending) (honeymoon)

**Approval of minutes:** Motion was made by Leroy, and seconded by secretary to approve the minutes of the previous meeting. Motion carried.

**Unfinished business from previous regular meeting:** None

**New Business:** Modernization of new Fairy Tale Land

**Report of Mr. Gold:** Mind your own business and it'll come along much faster. I'm not an imp in this world but if you keep nosing into my private -

[intervention by other members]

The work is on schedule and the gateway should be opened near the old mines in three months. As I said in the previous meeting and the four previous to that.

**Motion:** Moved by Emma Swan that new Fairy Tale Land (hereinafter FTL) be modernized to ease transition from Storybrooke by residents wishing to move back.

_Motion carried_. Note: extensive and repetitive objections raised by Mr. Gold

**Motion:** Moved by Dr. Archie Hopper that specific modernization ideas be voted on individually.

_Motion carried._ Note: extensive and repetitive objections raised by Mr. Gold

**Motion:** Birth control [Emma Swan], antibiotics [Sneezy] and other medical advances including but not limited to laser eye correction [Doc].

_Motion carried._ Note: Objection by Mr. Gold to "considerable and unfair damage to his profit margin in FTL". Objection overruled.

**Motion:** Cable television [Ella _in absentia_]

_Motion carried._ Note: Objection by Dr. Hopper to inclusion of reality television. Objection overwhelmingly supported.

**Motion:** Indoor plumbing, hot and cold running water, central heating and air conditioning [Charming Prince Charming :)].

_Motion carried._ unanimous

**Motion**: electricity [Ruby Red]

_Motion carried._ Note: point of order from Mr. Booth that this motion should have preceded cable television. Point taken. Objection by Mr. Gold on the grounds of "considerable and unfair damage to his profit margin in FTL." Objection overruled

**Motion:** sewing machines [Jefferson]

_Motion carried._

**Motion:** motor vehicles, including but not limited to, motorcycles [August W. Booth]

_Motion carried._ Note: objection by Mr. Gold on the grounds that it would cause "considerable and unfair damage to the profit margin of his horse and carriage rental business". Objection overruled.

Meeting was adjourned at this point as Mr. Gold stormed out.

Business to be carried over to the next meeting.

**End minutes.**


End file.
